Wearable devices such as the Apple Watch and the Android Wear have become quite popular in recent times and many businesses are looking for extending their existing mobile applications to wearable devices.
Conventionally, application developers use Mobile Application Development Platforms (MADPs) for generating code and developing mobile applications thereof. However, the existing platforms cannot be used for generating code for software applications of wearable devices as the hardware of these devices is quite different from the hardware of mobile phones. For example, Apple Watch and Android Wear have smaller display size. Also, navigation mechanism, Central processing Unit (CPU), Random Access Memory (RAM) and storage are quite different. Therefore, native code generated by current MADPs cannot be used for wearable devices such as the Apple Watch and Android Wear. Also, application development for wearable devices is time and resource consuming as applications for wearable devices demand different architecture, design thinking and programming paradigm. Moreover, applications need to be developed independently in specific programming languages for different types of wearable devices based on their operating system.
In light of the above-mentioned disadvantages, there is a need for a system and method for automatically developing software applications of wearable devices. Further, there is a need for a system and method that is capable of developing applications for wearable devices in a resource and time efficient manner. Furthermore, there is a need for a system and method that is capable of generating code for applications that are based on different operating systems. Also, there is a need for a system and method that does not require the developer to develop applications in a specific programming language.